


The Best Distraction

by MaeTaurus



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Phil Lester, Edgeplay, M/M, Top Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeTaurus/pseuds/MaeTaurus
Summary: Phil has a bad night so Dan distracts him until he can’t think.





	The Best Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on November 17, 2015.

Dan looked up from his laptop when he heard Phil walk into the lounge. “Hey, how’d it go?” he asked. Phil had been out all evening with a few friends from uni who were in town. Judging by the exhausted and irritated look on Phil’s face, Dan could guess it didn’t go well.

Phil sighed and sat down next to Dan, moving Dan’s laptop so he could lay his head in his boyfriend’s lap. “Awful. We were supposed to just go for dinner but then someone suggested we go out to a bar and of course we ran into a fan on the way and I couldn’t just ignore them so I stopped to take a photo and when I looked up my friends had gone. I couldn’t remember what bar they’d decided to go to and none of them would answer their phones. Eventually I found them but by the time I got there they were already really drunk. I had just ordered a drink when they said they were leaving because one of them had too much to drink and wasn’t feeling well.”

“Aww, babe I’m sorry,” Dan said when Phil was finally finished. He let Phil rant, knowing he needed to get it all out. “That sounds awful. Your friends shouldn’t have just walked away like that.” He ran his fingers through Phil’s hair, noting that it was slightly damp. “Was it raining?”

Dan’s comment made Phil groan. “Oh yeah, and it started raining while I was trying to find my friends.” He groaned again in frustration and looked up at Dan, giving him a sad, pouty look.

He couldn’t help but smile at how cute Phil was. Dan brushed Phil’s cheek with his fingertips. “Is there anything I can do to make your night less sucky?”

Phil shrugged. “I dunno. I just don’t wanna think about it anymore.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Dan smirked.

“What are you-” Phil was cut off by Dan leaning down and smashing their lips together, making Phil moan. He sat up so he could kiss Dan easier, leaning into the kiss and putting in more effort now.

Dan pulled back after a few minutes, panting against Phil’s lips. “Come on, let’s go to bed. And I promise, by the time I’m done with you, you won’t be able to think at all.” He gave Phil another quick peck before standing up. “Well come on then,” Dan said impatiently.

Phil grinned and got up quickly, rushing off to their shared bedroom. “How do you want me?” he asked when Dan walked in behind him and shut the door.

He considered it for a moment. “Strip to your boxers then get on the bed on your knees with your chest down, ass up in the air.”

Phil nodded and eagerly yanked all of his clothes off before getting into the position Dan had told him to. He looked over his shoulder at Dan when he was ready, waiting for his next move. “I’m ready,” Phil whispered.

Dan watched Phil, licking his lips as he started to get turned on. He stripped down quickly then got on the bed behind Phil. “So pretty.” Dan rubbed his hands over Phil’s hips, teasing his waistband but leaving it in place.

“Please, more,” he begged softly.

Dan chuckled softly and eventually pulled down Phil’s boxers. “Such a pretty ass you have,” he commented, hands already roaming over it. “So plump and soft.”

Phil blushed at Dan’s compliments. “Thank you,” he whispered. “What are you gonna do to it?”

Instead of answering, Dan leaned down and pressed a kiss to both of Phil’s ass cheeks before using his fingers to spread the cheeks apart. Before Phil had time to prepare himself, Dan’s tongue was licking deep inside him. “Holy fu-”

“Careful babe, you wouldn’t wanna swear, would you?” Dan teased. He continued to lick at Phil’s ass, alternating between deep licks and soft, teasing licks just at Phil’s rim.

Phil whined when Dan pulled back, but before he could vocalize his complaints, he felt two fingers being pushed into him. “Oh! Oh Dan!” Dan curled his fingers upwards, finding Phil’s prostate without any real effort needed. “Fuck yes! Right there, babe! Right fucking there!”

He chuckled softly and rubbed his fingers in circles around Phil’s prostate, making him squirm. “Yeah? Right here?” Dan smirked, pressing them harder into his prostate.

“Yes, yes oh yes!” Phil cried out, squirming under Dan. “Fuck, I’m gonna come,” he warned.

Dan pulled his fingers out and reached for the lube, rubbing a generous amount onto his cock. He moved closer to Phil and lined himself up with his entrance, slowly starting to push in. “Tell me when you want more,” Dan murmured softly, gently rubbing Phil’s back to soothe him.

Phil nodded and after a minute started to push back on Dan. “More.” Dan nodded and started to push in further, watching Phil carefully as he did so to make sure he was okay. “So full,” Phil moaned when Dan was completely inside him. “Feels so good.”

He chuckled in response and smiled. “You ready?” Dan asked after a minute, giving Phil sufficient time to get used to the feeling. When Phil nodded, Dan pulled out almost all of the way then slammed back in. He did this repeatedly, going fast and harder with each thrust.

By this point Phil was a mess, panting and whimpering and moaning. He was gripping the sheets tightly and squirming on the bed. “So good, it’s so good,” Phil kept saying. “So good!”

“Yeah? You getting close for me?” Dan asked.

Phil just nodded and closed his eyes, letting his head rest against his pillow.

He chuckled and gave a sharp slap to Phil’s ass. “You aren’t coming yet. You’re just going to have to wait.”

Phil nodded obediently, hoping Dan would give him permission before he accidentally came.

“Please,” Phil begged after a few minutes of Dan fucking into him. “Need to come,” he whined. “Please Dan, please let me!”

Dan just shook his head and slapped Phil’s ass again, moaning as this caused Phil to clench tightly around his erection. “No, not yet. You’re going to wait until I come first.” He reached around and grasped the base of Phil’s cock, fingers wrapping around it tightly so he couldn’t come.

Phil let out a loud whine at this and squirmed, trying to pull away from Dan’s hand so he could finish himself off.

“No!” Dan said loudly when he noticed what Phil was trying to do. “Stop it or I won’t let you come at all,” he threatened, making Phil still his movements immediately. “Good boy.”

After what felt like an hour, but was really only ten minutes at most, Dan started to let out louder moans, indicating he was starting to get close.

Phil pushed back to meet Dan’s thrusts, exhausted now but desperate for an orgasm. “Come for me, please,” he mumbled.

Dan moaned softly and slammed into Phil again as he came inside of his boyfriend, repeating his name like a mantra. He fucked Phil through his own orgasm and finally, finally let go of Phil’s cock.

Phil reacted immediately, cum shooting out of his cock and painting the blue sheets white. He felt Dan pull out of him but he didn’t mind, his orgasm continuing even without any stimulation. “Dan! Fuckfuckfuck!” Phil gripped the sheets tighter as his vision started to blur, his mind lost in a field of hot white pleasure that he felt in every inch of his body.

“Shh,” Dan cooed, wrapping his arms around Phil’s waist and holding him close, grounding him. “It’s alright baby, I’ve got you.” He kissed Phil’s neck gently, making Phil shiver and let out a whimper.

Phil’s body jerked a few times as he rode out the last few waves of his orgasm, groaning as it finally spluttered to a halt. His eyes were still closed when he felt Dan rolling him onto his back, moving him to the other side of the bed so he wasn’t lying in his own cum.

“You still with me?” Dan asked softly, pushing Phil’s hair back.

He groaned softly and reluctantly opened his eyes. “Yeah, but not for long. You wore me out,” Phil murmured, smiling softly up at Dan.

Dan let out a soft bubble of laughter. “I’m glad. Go ahead and rest, baby. I’ll clean up.”

Phil just nodded and dozed off, feeling content and warm. All worries forgotten and not an ounce of irritation left in him.


End file.
